Et mon sang en offrande
by Nelja
Summary: Cela fait six jours que Bill n'est pas venu, et Ford ne sait pas pourquoi. Il lui manque tant qu'il pourrait faire quelque chose de terrible.


_Tout appartient à Alex Hirsch. Spoilers jusqu'à The Last Mabelcorn. Il n'y a pas de sexe, juste de la tension sexuelle, mais il y a du sang et des blessures auto-infligées.  
_

* * *

Ford n'a jamais craint la solitude. Parfois il l'a affrontée résolument, parfois appréciée comme une amie, mais sa propre compagnie n'a jamais été oppressante.

Il a vécu seul à Gravity Falls pendant plus d'un an, sans en fréquenter les habitants, discutant seulement avec quelques créatures surnaturelles de temps en temps, et sa seule frustration a été les moments où ses recherches piétinaient.

Pourtant, l'absence de Bill résonne maintenant dans son coeur et dans son crâne, à en devenir douloureuse.

Ford a l'habitude d'attendre que l'esprit vienne à lui - dans ses rêves, comme une simple image pour discuter avec lui, ou prenant possession de son corps pour mieux lui expliquer une chose ou une autre. Mais cela fait quatre jours et il se sent abandonné.

Son cerveau n'est plus capable de la concentration dont il est si fier et prend de dangereuses et stupides dérives. Des jalousies honteuses à l'idée d'autres esprits brillants que Bill pourrait rencontrer. Des pulsions alarmantes, quand il fantasme que s'il se mettait en danger, peut-être, Bill viendrait le posséder pour le sauver, comme il l'a parfois fait.

Il ne parvient même plus à travailler correctement, alors qu'il se demande ce qu'il a pu faire de mal. Il a toute confiance en Bill. Malheureusement, cela ne signifie pas qu'il croie à son affection - seulement que si son idole s'est détournée de lui, cela a un sens, même si Ford ne le comprend pas.

Il frissonne sous l'ombre des triangles qui constellent sa maison. Il sait que Bill peut observer par leurs yeux, aussi stylisés qu'ils puissent être, mais il ignore s'il le fait en permanence ou seulement quand quelque chose retient son intérêt. Une part de lui voudrait que Bill l'observe sans répit, une autre qu'il ne le voie pas aussi pitoyable.

Une autre partie, plus insidieuse, plus perverse, veut que Bill sache que Ford n'est plus rien sans lui, que Bill est devenu son inspiration, sa passion, son seul bonheur et son seul dieu.

Il tient deux jours de plus.

Le sixième jour, il commence le rituel.

Ford ne peut contraindre Bill à se présenter devant lui, bien entendu. Il ne le ferait pas s'il pouvait, craignant sa colère encore plus que son absence. Bill peut venir à lui quand il veut et le quitter comme il veut, cela fait partie de leur pacte. Mais il l'entendra. S'il ne vient pas - Ford frissonne - alors ce sera pour une raison.

Il trace le cercle d'une main tremblante, s'entoure de pyramides, place en face de lui le portrait de Bill qu'il aime le plus parmi ceux qu'il a peints lui-même. Il hésite à y poser ses lèvres. Il le voudrait ; il se retient, l'effleure juste de la main.

A genoux, il prononce les paroles rituelles, d'une voix saccadée en laquelle le besoin le dispute à la dévotion. Aucune réponse ne vient, mais il sait que Bill peut l'entendre maintenant.

"S'il te plait," murmure-t-il, "s'il te plait, Bill." S'il avait fait cela plus tôt, peut-être aurait-il pu sauvegarder sa fierté. C'est impossible maintenant. "Je t'en prie. Parle-moi. Ne me rejette pas. Je voudrais tant que tu sois là. J'ai besoin de toi."

Jamais Ford ne s'abaisserait ainsi devant un humain, mais Bill est plus que cela.

Comme il le craignait, ses supplications ne sont pas assez, ne lui apportant rien d'autre qu'une satisfaction amère et malsaine qui le surprend lui-même.

Mais Ford a un plan de secours. Il en a toujours un, l'anxiété et la frustration ne lui prendront pas cela, au contraire. Il se saisit d'un couteau qu'il a glissé dans sa poche.

"Je ferais tout pour toi." souffle-t-il. Il hésite un instant, alors que des souvenirs nauséeux lui reviennent de son enfance, quand il pensait parfois à se couper un doigt de chaque main. Puis il s'entaille la paume, juste au-dessus du pouce. La veine à cet endroit à juste la bonne taille pour donner un flux continu sans le mettre en danger.

"Je te donne mon sang." murmure-t-il. Le liquide rouge sombre coule sur le cercle d'invocation, rajoute de la force à leur connexion. Ford n'est même pas certain que cela représente quelque chose pour Bill.

Mais il sait que l'esprit aime, quand il s'incarne, les sensations physiques intenses, comme la douleur qui bat actuellement dans sa paume et commence à remonter le long des nerfs de son bras, qui lui fait oublier le sol dur contre ses genoux.

"Je te donne ma douleur." dit-il encore, lentement, solennellement. "Je t'en supplie, accepte-la."

"Eh bien eh bien eh bien..."

La voix est rieuse. Ford frissonne de tout son être en l'entendant, il ne sait si c'est de soulagement ou d'inquiétude.

"Je suis touché, Fordsy, si, si." dit-il, toujours narquois. Il ne se montre toujours pas. "Je t'ai manqué à ce point ?"

"Oui." confesse Ford d'un ton grave. Quel serait l'intérêt de jouer ? Le sang continue de couler le long de ses doigts. Il ne fait rien pour l'arrêter.

"Je te parle, maintenant." remarque Bill. "Mais cela ne te suffit pas. Tu me veux en toi, n'est-ce pas ?"

Ford hoche la tête, alors que ses joues s'échauffent.

"Tu veux m'offrir ton corps, tu veux que je te possède, tu veux être empli de moi ?"

Ford rougit violemment cette fois. "Oui," dit-il éperdu, "oui !" sans vouloir vraiment comprendre ce qu'il souhaite tant.

Le sentiment de partager son corps avec un esprit est extraordinaire. Ford se sent à la fois si fort, mêlé à lui, et si faible, écrasé par sa puissance. Il imagine que Bill éprouve les battements de son coeur, et lui-même les ressent plus violemment. Il s'abandonne, mais Bill ne prend pas le contrôle de son corps, se contente de rester en observateur.

"Donne-moi plus de sang." murmure Bill d'une voix douce et séductrice. Il pourrait prendre sans rien demander, il pourrait blesser le corps de Ford autant qu'il veut, mais il laisse son humain faire lui-même l'offrande.

Ford n'hésite pas et s'entaille le bras. Dans ses sens mêlés à ceux de Bill, le plaisir et la douleur se mêlent en un tourbillon insaisissable. Il lui donnera tout, il le sait, c'est à la fois sa punition et sa récompense pour l'avoir appelé ainsi.

Le temps d'un éclair, il imagine Bill lui demandant de se trancher la gorge. En cet instant, ivre de dévotion revivifiée et de souffrance exquise, il n'est pas certain qu'il refuserait.

Une autre entaille sur ses bras, une autre encore. Il jubile quand il réalise qu'elles forment un triangle, sans qu'il l'ait même fait exprès. Il ne peut plus penser, saturé de sensations contradictoires et de sentiments à vif, où une seule certitude exaltante et terrible surnage, qu'il adore Bill non seulement plus que sa fierté, mais plus que sa propre existence.

"Ne doute plus de moi." souffle doucement Bill. "Je serai toujours avec toi, Sixer. Ne doute plus de nous."

Le corps de Ford tremble, vidé par la perte de sang, par les éclats de douleur et d'extase, et par une frustration affolée.

Son âme, elle, est entre les mains de Bill, exactement là où il veut qu'elle soit.


End file.
